Sam
Sam is Saria and Rita's father. Appearance Personality Background While alive, he served as a caretaker for horses and a coachman for a certain noble family. He had a very difficult past. He was dismissed from his position in the noble family and attacked by bandits during his journey to a new land. His daughters were violated before his very eyes and then all three of them were killed. Vandalieu killed those responsible, and Sam swore loyalty to him as his new master. He presently occupies a carriage, and is now an Undead known as a Blood Carriage. Perhaps because he was once an excellent coachman, he offers pleasant, comfortable rides that other Blood Carriages cannot compare to. His main body is the carriage, but due to his high-level Spirit Form skill, he is able to produce a clone of himself that resembles his body when he was alive other than having pallid skin and crimson eyes. He is even capable of eating. His hobbies include running over living creatures to kill them beneath his carriage wheels, but he is weak when it comes to Reversi. His record of consecutive losses against his daughters is growing longer and longer. Likely the world’s only carriage Undead that possesses an Orichalcum spear. Due to Orichalcum’s special properties, it can easily break through barriers that aren’t cast by first-rate mages with exceptional intelligence, spurring on Sam’s rampages even further. Among those he ran over, there was someone who had a connection to the noble family that he served when he was alive, but he doesn’t care. What bothers him more is his daughters whose bodies are now excessively exposed; he worries about what will happen when their Ranks increase even further. He has been appointed as civil official of Talosheim, but rather than being busy with work, he is busy making preparations for work. His Rank also increased during the defense of Talosheim; he went from being a Blood Carriage to a Murder Carriage, becoming an ever-increasingly sinister carriage. As he wields an Orichalcum spear, D-class adventurers are nothing but sources of Experience Points for him. Even a C-class adventurer would find it extremely difficult to face Sam on his own. Furthermore, due to the fact that he has acquired the Space Expansion skill, the inside of his carriage is three times larger than it appears from the outside, increasing his utility even further. Like his daughters Saria and Rita, he was an Undead created after Bone Man and the others, so he is extremely moved by Darcia’s resurrection. … He is happy that with this, he is finally able to take care of his Bocchan’s mother, Darcia-sama. She was only a spirit up until now, so he did not truly feel like he was serving her even when he was transporting her around. Even Rita and Saria were not able to serve her directly, so as servants, this seems to have left something to desire. Powers and Abilities After returning from the Trial of Zakkart, his Rank increased and he gained a race title describing a lord of nightmares spoken of in legends. However, it can be assumed that it is related to Vandalieu appearing in the dreams of many rather than being related to legends. Trained by the harsh environments inside the Trial of Zakkart, his Comfort Maintenance Skill has reached Level 10. Now, even in the middle of a blizzard, it would be possible to have an entirely ordinary experience inside Sam’s carriage. Status Current Status: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Sam * Rank: 8 * Race: Nightmare Lord Carriage * Level: 90 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rough Road Travel: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Impact Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Precise Driving: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Comfort Maintenance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 3 ** Space Expansion: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Air-running: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthen Attribute Values: Transportation: Level 7 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** High-Speed Travel: Level 6 ** Charge: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Size Alteration: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spear Technique: Level 3 ** Aura of Fear: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Time-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) V Previous Status: *'Name:' Sam *'Rank:' 7 *'Race:' Deep Nightmare Carriage *'Level:' 67 *'Passive skills:' **Spirit Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Superhuman Strength: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Rough Road Travel: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Impact Resistance: Level 7 **Precise Driving: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Comfort Maintenance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) **Murder Healing: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Space Expansion: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Air-running: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Strengthen Attribute Values: Transportation: Level 5 (NEW!) *'Active skills:' **Silent Steps: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) **High-Speed Travel: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Charge: Level 6 **Size Alteration: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) **Spear Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) **Aura of Fear: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) **Space-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) **Time-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Sam * Rank: 6 * Race: Nightmare Carriage * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rough Road Travel: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Impact Resistance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Precise Driving: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Comfort Maintenance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 1 ** Space Expansion: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Air-running: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** High-Speed Travel: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Charge: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Size Alteration: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Spear Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Fear Aura: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Sam * Rank: 5 * Race: Murder Carriage * Level: 1 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Body: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rough Road Travel: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Impact Resistance: Level 2 ** Precise Driving: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Comfort Maintenance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Space Expansion: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** High-Speed Travel: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Charge: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Size Alteration: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Spear Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Sam * Rank: 4 * Race: Blood Carriage * Level: 72 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 3 ** Rough Road Travel: Level 2 ** Impact Resistance: Level 2 ** Precise Driving: Level 3 ** Comfort Maintenance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** High-Speed Travel: Level 1 ** Charge: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Size Alteration: Level 1 (NEW!) Trivia Gallery Light Novel= Volume 1 Better Quality.png |-| Manga = Volume 2 cover.PNG|Manga Volume 2 Sam s Spirit Manga.PNG|Sam and his daughters spirits Sam Thanking Van.PNG Sam becoming a carriage.PNG|Sam becoming a carriage Van departing.PNG|Sam departing with Vandalieu, Darcia, Bone Man, Bone Bear, Bone Wolf, Bone Monkey and Bone Bird Van petting Sam.PNG|Sam being petted by Vandalieu Sam's Family.PNG|Sam and his family, before the death of his wife |-| Misc. = Manga Art.jpg Manga-Chapter-11.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Ghosts